1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for dispensing individual pre-formed bags from a stack of such bags, and further relates to novel designs of bags for use with such dispensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to provide, for example in supermarkets and other retail outlets, dispensers for dispensing pre-formed bags (e.g. plastic bags) from a stack of such bags. A typical prior art system is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, which shows in perspective view from the front a stack of bags 1 being offered for initial loading onto the dispenser 2. The dispenser 2, which is formed of folded steel, comprises a body part 3 in the form of a frame, from which project forward two prongs 4 and associated outer guide members 5. For safety and to assist removal of the loaded bags, the prongs 4 preferably carry resilient tips 4', typically formed of plastic-coated springs. Half way between the prongs 4, and slightly below their level, there is provided a catch 5, in the form of a folded steel rod of U-configuration which projects slightly forwards from the frame part to which it is secured, and is turned upwards at the base of the U.
The stack of bags 1 comprises a central block 7 formed from tongue-like projections from each bag of the stack, the tongue-like projections being heat-bonded together to form the block. Each tongue is connected to its respective bag by two side webs 8, which can be easily broken, and between the side webs there is a slit 9. The block is provided with a through channel 10, which receives the catch 5 when the stack is loaded onto the dispenser (Arrow A). The engagement of the catch 5 with the block 7 generally anchors the stack of bags 1 to the dispenser 2.
The handle-providing parts 11 of the bags (herein called "handles" or "handle portions" for convenience) extend at each side of the stack 1, and are free from the handles of adjacent bags of the stack. Each handle 11 is provided with a through-hole so that the stack of bags has two further channels 12,13, passing through the stack, one through each of the handles. These two channels 12,13 each receive one of the prongs 4 of the dispenser (Arrows B and C).
According to the prior art system illustrated in FIG. 1, the prongs 4 are spaced further apart than the corresponding channels 12,13 in the handles of the stack 1 of bags in the normal flat condition of the stack. The result of this difference is that, to load the stack onto the dispenser, the handles 11 of the stack must be splayed outwards (see Arrows B and C). This splaying outwards of the handles to permit engagement of the prongs with the channels through the stack has the result that the stack of bags does not hang so deeply from the dispenser as it would do if the handles were not splayed out, and furthermore it keeps the handle portions of the bags out of the way, to assist the loading of articles of shopping into the bags.
The bags are removed from the dispenser one by one, by pulling the front bag of the stack forwards along the prongs 4, breaking the webs 8. Although adjacent bags of the stack are not attached to each other in the regions of the handles, a spot 14 of glue or other adhesive is normally placed between adjacent bags in the central region, just below the slit 9. The glue spot 14 is intended to cause the next bag on the dispenser to partially open when the front bag is removed from the dispenser, so facilitating loading of the next bag. The glue spot is intended to provide a relatively weak bond between adjacent bags, which will break easily when the front bag is pulled from the dispenser.
The prior art dispenser system described above is widely used, but nevertheless suffers from a number of well-recognised disadvantages, which have hitherto proved remarkably difficult to overcome by improved dispenser design. It is these problems which the invention aims at least in part to address and overcome.
More particularly, the loading of the stack of bags, and subsequent removal of individual bags, is awkward and time consuming. The splaying out of the handles to engage the stack with the prongs of the dispenser is at best awkward and at worst requires considerable muscular strength in the arms. It is a two-handed operation, and at the same time the weight of the stack of bags must be supported fully by the operative. Once the stack is initially loaded onto the prongs, it must be pushed to the back of the dispenser, and at that time it is necessary for the central catch 6 to be engaged in the channel 10 of the central block 7 of the stack. That final task in itself is not easy, and can result in breaking of some of the webs 8 connecting the block 7 to the bags, as mentioned above. This breakage of the webs impairs the intended function of the dispenser.
It is only feasible to manufacture stacks of about 50 such bags, due to the configuration of the central block 7. Thus, to load the intended complement of 500 bags onto a dispenser is a slow operation, which can cause delays and annoyance to customers and be tiring and annoying for checkout operatives (leading often to errors and carelessness in the loading procedure). It is known to preload the stacks of bags onto hollow tubes, which are slid over the prongs 4 and then removed to leave the stacks engaged on the prongs 4. However, this solution does not avoid the need to engage the central block 7 with the catch 5, does not lead to substantial time savings overall, is still generally awkward, and are normally only used with prior art dispensers in which the prongs 4 are rigid over their whole length, i.e. do not have resilient tips.
Even if the webs 8 are properly intact in the loaded stack of bags, their function, and the cooperative function of the flue spots 14, have never been particularly satisfactory. What often happens is that, when the front bag is removed from the dispenser, not merely the next bag but the next three or four bags are pulled forward along the prongs 4 and open up to some extent. This effect is generally known as "concertinaing" or "daisychaining". Thus, the checkout operative still has to manually arrange the front bag before it can be used for the next customer.
A further difficulty with the prior art system lies in the awkwardness of the configuration as far as the checkout operative or customer is concerned. The bags are hung vertically from horizontal prongs 4. In many cases this means that the bottom of the front bag, as hanging on the dispenser, is lower than the checkout counter, meaning that the checkout operative or customer has to awkwardly lift possibly heavy items in a back-bending, stretching and twisting movement, before putting them into the bag. Furthermore, after loading of the front bag, the whole bag, full of heavy shopping, has to be pulled horizontally forward along the prongs with the splayed handles 11 stretched tightly sideways, then detached from the dispenser and presented to the customer. These actions, repeated many times during a day, are extremely tiring for checkout operatives, and are potentially damaging to health and fitness in the long-term. Even if the work is done by a customer, such an operation can be difficult and tiring for inexperienced or inform people. At the very least, the prior art dispenser design causes additional difficulties in an already tiring job, and does not assist checkout operatives to bag items in a well-presented and efficient manner.
There is thus a perceived need for an improved dispenser for dispensing pre-formed bags at points of use.